This study attempts to determine whether type 2 diabetes mellitus alters the ability of insulin and glucose to regulate splanchnic and extrasplanchnic glucose metabolism in humans. Preliminary findings show that when glucose is delivered intravenously, type 2 diabetes impairs a) stimulation of splanchnic and leg glucose uptake and b) glycogen synthesis via the direct but not indirect pathway but does not alter either suppression of splanchnic glucose production nor suppression of glycogenolysis. As a result of this work, two papers were published in the Journal of Endocrinology and Metabolism. 3 non-diabetic and 3 diabetic subjects have completed their studies in this part of the protocol. A total of 10 subjects with diabetes and 10 nondiabetic subjects have been screened (which include the 6 studied). We plan to study the screened subjects within the next few months. After analyzing the results of these, a further 4 subjects (2 of each--nondiabetic adn diabetic subjects) will be recruited to this arm of the protocol. Future plans include assessing whether delivering glucose enterally alters the splanchnic glucose metabolism in type 2 diabetes mellitus.